It has been recognized that incorporating modified nonfunctional analogues of DNA substituents during replication is an effective method for terminating DNA replication and in turn preventing generation of viable progeny. Recent studies have demonstrated that modified and synthetic riboses and nitrogenous bases have anti-viral activity against varying viral genera depending on the modification. There is a constant need for effective anti-viral and anti-cancer agents.